sbf31fandomcom-20200214-history
Reeling in the Years
Reeling In The Years is an upcoming original show created by AndrewTheUncommon. This show has a similar plot to his failed 2012 series Life of a PokeFamily, and is considered to be the "replacement" of that show. The show handles the lives of a group of teenagers and their families, and tackles themes of finding romance, everyday life, the future and discovering new passions, among others. The show is expected to premiere in late 2018/early 2019. Plot The show deals with the themes of senior year of high school, moving to college, and starting a new life. Cast *All voices done by Andrew Laspesa (AndrewTheUncommon) unless specified otherwise Main Characters: *'Lucas Thomas'-The main protagonist of the show. The brother of Trisha and Johnny and the love interest of Kira. *'Kira Wallace-'''The secondary protagonist of the show and Lucas' love interest. *'Cody Allen-'Lucas' childhood best friend who aspires to be an independent filmmaker. *'Matthew''' "Ace" Decker-'The rebel of the group. *'Damien Mack-'The womanizer and idiot of the group who is dating Courtney. *'Courtney Braxton-'The girlfriend of Damien who is a member of a rich family. *'Shane Alvarez-'The outcast of the group who moved from another country and has relationship troubles. *'Craig Thomas-The strict father of Lucas, Trisha and Johnny and the husband of Samantha. *'Samantha Thomas-'''The caring mother of Lucas, Trisha and Johnny and the wife of Craig. *'Lola Wallace-'The mother of Kira and wife of Lance. *'Lance Wallace-'The father of Kira and husband of Lola. '''Recurring Characters:' *'Trisha Thomas-'''The 19 year old sister of Lucas and Johnny who has a bad relationship with Lucas and is known to sleep around. *'Johnny Thomas-'The 3 year old brother of Lucas and Trisha who is the favorite of their parents and often gets his siblings in trouble. *'Levi Stone-'An arrogant jock at Lucas' high school who has a thing with Trisha, and bullied Lucas and his friends when they were kids. *'Xander Blaze-'Ace's adopted father who lives a stoner lifestyle. *'Roman Paul-'The neighbor of the Thomas family who is constantly angry. *'Tina Peters-'The neighbor of the Thomas family who is kind to her neighbors. *'Chris Wallace-'The estranged son of Lance and Lola and older brother of Kira who is estranged from the family and no longer lives at home. *'Omar Singh-'A weird kid at Lucas' high school who is an acquaitance of the group, but tends to get on their nerves. '''Minor Characters:' *'Aiden Valor-'''A member of a traveling Vaudeville act with his husband Caden. Originated from the cancelled show Life of a PokeFamily as Slowking. *'Caden Valor-'A member of a traveling Vaudeville act with his husband Aiden. Originated from the cancelled show Life of a PokeFamily as Politoed. *'Sal Sloane-'The crazy neighbor of the Thomas family with an extreme fondness for snacks. *'Dev Singh-'The overprotective and strange father of Omar. *'Principal Ronald Sanders-'The principal of Mystic High. *'Ted Perkins-'The reporter for the local news. *'Don Busch-'The bartender at the local bar. Originated from the cancelled show Life of a PokeFamily as Ambipom. Production The show began production in mid-2013 under the title "Reeling In The PokeYears" when SBF decided to cancel his previous show Life of a PokeFamily due to not getting the lines from the voice actors on time. As a result of the creation of the new show, several previous elements of LOPF will be incorporated into the series, including several recurring characters from the show. The main characters were originally written to be 15 years old, however in August 2014 they were altered to 17 years old and in their last year of high school to lead to them growing older and living lives on their own in future seasons. The show in its early stages of production was highly inspired by ''That '70s Show, however it has been tweaked to be inspired by That '70s Show and Friends. In earlier versions of the show, Machop's family and siblings had a greater role than the current plan, as although they will still be important characters, they will begin to become less important in the storylines as the characters begin to grow up and live their lives. In the summer 2016, the production of this show along with Theory of Eeveelution was revived, with the show now simply titled "Reeling In The Years", with many aspects of the show's plot, characters, and subject matter being tweaked. The show continued periodic development into 2018, where in September the show switched the cast to human characters as opposed to Pokemon, removing the "shared universe" aspect with Andrew's previous Pokemon shows. In early 2020 production on the show resumed, with a heavy emphasis on music and the show's soundtrack being added, reviving the idea of each episode being named after a specific song, which had been dropped upon the show's development cycle in late 2018. The idea of switching the main cast back to Pokemon characters became an option once again in case the making of human sprites proved too challenging. Trivia *The show's title is based on the song "Reelin' in the Years" by Steely Dan, which also acts as the opening theme of the show. *The character of Trisha Thomas was originally planned to be apart of the Main Cast, but was demoted to the Recurring Cast in 2018 due to Andrew feeling there was "too many main characters". She, however, may become a main character in future seasons. * Each episode of the series is to be named after a specific song, to add to the show's heavy emphasis on its soundtrack. *The show shares many similarites with the sitcoms Friends and That '70s Show. The reason being is these are 2 of Andrew's favorite TV shows, and wanted the tone of the show to feel like a "hybrid" of both sitcoms. *The name of the group's high school (Mystic High School), as well as their rival schools (Valor High School & Instinct High School) are references to the team names in Pokemon Go. Gallery Reeling in the Years.png|Reeling in the Years title card (Season 1) Reelinginthe PokeYears logo.jpg|Reeling in the PokeYears concept title card Reeling in the Years Cast.png|Reeling in the Years Main Cast (Kids) (Season 1) Reeling the Years Family Cast Pic.png|Reeling in the Years Main Cast (Adults) (Season 1) Category:Shows